Shamans and Wolfs
by Swan
Summary: GB Juniors (Read the disclaimer for other notes!) My friend and I did this, so it is silly. No-one ever betaed to us so.. You know what happens then!


Disclaimer: One of my first stories, not so good. And there maybe some writing errors, sry guys.. :-(  
  
Shamans and Wolfs  
  
by: Mary Spengler  
  
The Ghostbusters were invited to Finland, in Lapland, to spend their holiday. Janine didn't come with the others. She went spend her holiday to Caribian Island.  
  
So, in the plane were Egon, Ray, Peter, Winston, Mary, Alice and Sandra. Mary was doing something with her portable computer. Alice were asleep and she snore pretty loudly. "Flight 24 from U.S.A is now landing to runway 4" A huge plain landed in the runway and slowly slide to its place. Passengers were in the lobby and waited their busses to come to the airport.  
  
Ghostbusters driver came a little late. "Well I guess you are the Ghostbusters?" the driver said and open the limousines doors to them. "Yes, we are" Peter said and put his bags inside the limo. "But were is our lady?" Winston asked the driver. "Lady Escarnotte waits you in her mansion" the driver said and put the rest of the bags in the back of the limo. Everybody got in the limousine and the journey began.  
  
"Hm.. I wonder if we would see some shamans.." Mary said. "Shamans?" Ray asked confused. "Well, you know. Like witches. They do magic potions and secure their tribe for their lives. And curse the people who do bad things for them" Mary said and opened her portable computer. "O.. I see" Ray said and concentrated to eat his sandwich.  
  
"That's interesting. I have heard very little about the shamans, but they say that shamans can actually change into a wolf" Egon said and looked Mary, who was typing something into her computer.  
  
Lady Escarnotte´s Mansion was a huge place. (Well, not as huge as Lenny`s holiday Mansion!!) The limo parked and the driver opened the doors. Lady Escarnotte ran outside and shouted:"Welcome!! Welcome!! I am so glad that you are here! I really need your help!" She hugs everybody, even the girls. When she hugs Mary, Mary smell that the fat woman stink sweat. Mary grins but didn't say a thing. "Our help? I though you invited us into a holiday!?" Ray said complaining. "Well, I did in the first place, but then I have seen very odd things since that" Lady said and direct the Ghostbusters into the Mansion.  
  
"What kind of things you have seen then?" Egon asked. He was now very interested in this subject. Carol was behind Egon. She thought that this holiday was beginning to remind a normal work week.  
  
"Maybe it's better that I would start this story from the beginning." Lady said and sat down to her chair. Everybody else sat too and started to listen the woman's story.  
  
"Well, in 1900 century my grandfather and his friends chase shamans because they didn't like the way the shamans treat other, normal people. So, they began to kill the shamans. One day, they saw a shaman who was the leader of a very important tribe and, the last shaman. They thought that if they would kill that shaman, there would be no more shamans in Lapland." Lady took a deep breath and started to speak again. "My grandfather run after the shaman, raise his knife and hit the shaman directly in the back."  
  
"Wow.. Well what happened to him? I mean to the shaman?" Ray asked and looked at Lady Escarnotte with a glace in his eyes.  
  
"Well, the shaman fell down and slowly looked at my grandfather. Then the shaman said to my grandfather: ´I curse you, you human fool. I will personally take care of that your family will suffer.. You fool.. ` And then the shaman died, but his eyes were still open. My grandfathers partners run off because they were afraid that they would have the course too."  
  
"What did you grandfather do then?" Alice wanted intensely now how the story ended.  
  
"He thought that the shamans curse didn't mean nothing, but as came back home he fell down to the floor and never woke up." A moment of silence came in to the room.  
  
"So, what kind of visions you have been seeing?" Egon wanted to know. "I have seen very weird visions. I have seen how a shaman mumbles shamans spells and dances by the fire."  
  
"This is very exciting. Have you seen anything else?" Mary asked from the Lady.  
  
"No, I am not. Only these visions. But this started just two days ago." Lady said and stands up. "Well, you all must be very hungry. My cook is made you a dinner." Lady directs everybody into the dining room.  
  
After dinner everybody got their own rooms. Mary and Alice picked up the most biggest room and the others have to satisfy little rooms.  
  
At night: Everything was quiet. Somebody were snoring pretty loudly. Mary was still awake in her bed. She thought about Lady's story. The visions were pretty same as they were snapped from a Hollywood movie. Mary doubt that Lady were hiding something from them.  
  
Just when Mary started to fall asleep she heard something strange from outside. Like mumbling.. Mary raised up from her bed and started to walk slowly towards the window. A red light was flashing against glass pane. Mary peek and saw a shaman dancing by the fire, which were set up in the yard.  
  
Mary had gone into a trance. All she can heard was shamans mumbling which were going on, and on, and on.. As the mumbling started to go faster, the shaman started to dance quicker. Mary felt how she fell to the floor, and then everything went blank..  
  
"Mary! Mary wake up!" Mary felt that somebody were shaking her. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw Egons worried face. "Uh.. What happened?" "Alice says that you fell to floor 15minutes ago" "Oh.. Oh! Now I remember! There were shaman out in the yard" Mary said and quickly get up from the floor and peek out from the window. There were nothing on the yard. "Dammit! I can swear there were a shaman, and he was dancing and mumbling and.." "Mary! We believe you. Just calm down!" Ray said and placed Mary sitting in her bed.  
  
The GB`s left Mary and Alice on their room and went downstairs where Lady was sitting in her chair. As the guys started getting closer, she said. "It was here, wasn't it?" Egon nodded and sat down in a chair next to Lady. Lady was looking straight ahead, her eyes were blurry and it looked like she was thinking something. "Lady. I think you are not telling us everything you know about this shaman." Egon said calmly. Lady slowly turned her head to Egons direction. "The shaman visits me every night. He says the same words that the one shaman told me, but never the curse part. And your girl saw that" Lady said with a raucous voice.  
  
"Better get the proton packs from the shed outside" Egon said as GB´s where walking away from Lady and her room. "Who volunteer to do that?" Winston asked. Everybody started looking at him. "Oh! Great.." Winston mumbled and get his coat on. Outside was cold, at least -25C, but the shed was pretty close to the house. Winston walked quickly to the shed, took two of the packs and put one to his back and one to his hand to carry it to the house. As he was walking towards the house he saw the guys in window screaming something to him. "What!??!? I cant hear a word!!" Then he saw Peter pointing something behind him. Slowly he turned and saw a shaman sitting in the shed roof. The shaman looked so ugly Winston wanted to vomit. The shaman raised his hands and started mumbling something Winston couldn't understand. Suddenly some multi color stripes begin to hurtle down from the sky. Winston turned and ran back to the house.  
  
"Jesus Christ! What the HELL was that?!?" Winston said as he get inside the house. "I don't know, but the P.K.E meter is going crazy. I think that shaman is the one we could blame for all this." Egon said and looked again to the meter. "Well, lets go and bust the guy!" Peter said and looked the others. "Um.. Peter we cant. We have only two proton packs and the trap is in the shed too." Ray said and looked out from the window. The shaman was still in the roof but now it just looked at the house with a psychotic expression on its face.  
  
"He is waiting for me." Somebody said behind the guys. It was Lady. "No Lady. Its too dangerous. He could kill you in a blink of eye." Egon said and put his hand to Ladys arm. "No. I have to go. It will kill you all if I don't go." Lady said and looked at Egon. Ladys eyes were full of concern. Egon took his hand away and let Lady go to the door. Slowly she opened the door and went out. All run to the window and looked outside. The flying stripes were gone. Only the shaman and Lady were in the yard. Suddenly the shaman started glowing blue light, and Lady too. Then they just disappeared.  
  
Mary and Alice run downstairs and nearly hit to Ray. "Did you saw that?" Mary asked. "Yes, we did." Egon said still looking outside. "Oh boy Oh boy! That looked spooky!" Alice said and jumped up and down. Carol came down too and lookes confused. "What just happened?" "Oh.. Long story.." Ray said to her. "Yeah. Lady just disappeared to somewhere with the shaman." Peter said. "Oh god! Are you all o.k?" she asked. When everybody said "Yes" Sandra finally relaxed.  
  
The sun was raising outside. "New day.. haa-a.. new day.. haa-a.." Mary was signing the Celine Dions song New Day Has Come as they all packed their luggage's to the limo. Their journey has ended pretty soon but the girls were happy to get out from there. "Well, what did happened to Lady?" Alice asked confused when they all where on their way to the airport of Rovaniemi. "I don't know. Nobody will no that." Ray said and looked out from the car window. 


End file.
